A file delivery system can provide large files, such as video-on-demand (VOD) files, software files, portable document format files, word document files, and other application files, for download. The large files can be stored within a disk file system that is designed to store the files in large block sizes. A user device can connect to the file delivery system to download the files stored in the file delivery system. The files can be delivered from the file delivery system to the user device in chunks or blocks having specific data sizes.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.